Naruto x Akame ga Kill! Challenge
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Just thought this up after reading some crossovers with these two. Let's see who has the chops to take the challenge for this.


**Hello everyone, Darkmagicdragon here coming out with another new challenge. A Naruto x Akame ga Kill! I decided to come out with a new story for this crossover, because I know a lot of people like these seires. Naruto x harem.**

 **However, I would at the least want someone to take up my Naruto x One Piece and Naruto x Deadman Wonderland challenges. Come on, does nobody want to see a totally kickass Naruto crossover with these animes? It's not like he's gonna be stronger then anyone else in them, he is on perfectly leveled playing fields with them. Heck, the harem in the Deadman Wonderland one isn't that big and neither is the one in One Piece! Someone who will do them and not give up on them please PM me! But, they're not important at the moment, this crossover challenge is.** **Naruto x harem / Tatsumi x Mine.**

* * *

 **-** **STORY TITLE** **-**

Akame ga Shinobi!

 **-** **SUMMARY** **-**

In order to seal away Kaguya, Naruto is forced to sacrifice himself. He thought that he and the Tailed Beasts were done for, but were surprised to wake up in an entirely different world from his own. As he learns more about where he is, he finds that this world is filled with corruption and chaos through entire cycle of hatred, pain, and death. Being the person Naruto is, he makes it his duty to do something about it. Using the weapons and powers combined with his resolve and determination, Naruto will forge his way ahead in this corrupt world that has gone without peace for far too long.

 **-** **PLOT** **-**

After arriving in this world of corrupt empires and deadly monsters, Naruto decides that he will bring peace to this world, but knows it will not be easy because of those who have been corrupted by the tastes of greed, guilty, and lust. He does see that some people can be saved from the darkness, but those who are impossible to save from the darkness in their hearts are killed. He sees the world will be a better place without them. In order for him to do this, he must head to the heart of all this corruption… the Capital.

He knows that he could more then likely storm in and kill either the Emperor or Prime Minister Honest. However, there is the offhanded possibility that he could be taken down by the strongest in the Empires army; Great General Budo, General Esdeath, and the few others with very powerful Teigu. It's not that he's weak, just that he's only heard how powerful they are and doesn't know what to expect from their Teigu; especially their trump cards.

He fights for the same thing as the Revolutionary Army, but has no intention of joining them because he has doubts in their capabilities. Not that he thinks their useless, but none of them seem like they would last very long against soldiers with Teigu, because they trained with those weapons for years while Revolutionary soldiers haven't had that much time.

However, he has been interested in hopefully finding its group of assassins, Night Raid. They all are very skilled from what little info he's heard about them and seem like the best team to join in bringing this world to peace. However, he needs to find them first and test their capabilities before hand. So, he decides to head out at night and go searching for them.

After sensing around the city, which is much harder then one like him would expect because of all the negative energies throughout at least 50% of it, Naruto senses several of these energies just suddenly disappear in one location in a matter of minutes. Thinking this could be his best chance to find Night Raid, Naruto heads to where the sudden decrease in negative emotions took place and comes across an interesting sight, but a welcomed one. A one sided battle between a bunch of guardsmen of a noble family and the very people he's been searching for… Night Raid.

Side note; Tatsumi is still here and will join Night Raid, along with his friends whose lives Naruto was able to save with his Rikudou Sennin healing ability; Sayo, who isn't dead, but very close deaths door, and Ieyasu. Both of them will have Teigu of their own from Naruto since he can only use one.

 **- NARUTO'S CHARACTERISTICS-**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Alias: Wondering Sage Naruto

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 166 cm

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Blood Type: B

Status: Alive

Faction: Night Raid

Teigu: Sound Sword: Whispering Death

 **- NARUTO'S** **APPEARANCE** **-**

Naruto has spiky, blonde hair with bangs framing the sides of his face (his fathers hair), blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His assassin clothes consist of a black high collared cloak (which will later have Night Raids symbol on the back), a black sleeveless muscle shirt connected to a black mask that covers the lower half of his face, hiding his unique whisker marks, wrappings around his waist, orange pants, shin wrappings around the legs of his pants, and black Shinobi sandals.

His street clothes consist of an orange kimono with black on the shoulders and edges that is held mostly closed by a black sash belt, but opened enough to reveal his bare torso and the necklace Tsunade gave him, wrappings around his entire gut, black shorts, and sandals. (Naruto's kimono outfit from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3.)

 **- NARUTO'S WEAPONS/ABILITIES-**

Weapons:

Kunai

Shuriken

Giant Shuriken

Hiraishin Kunai

His Teigu

Several collected Teigu (not used by him, but two can go to Sayo and Ieyasu.)

Abilities:

Ninjutsu

Taijutsu

Fūinjutsu

Kenjutsu

Sage Mode

Bijuu Abilities

 **-** **HAREM** **-**

This is the harem, read it over and tell me what you think. Personally, I find it to be interesting and fun to try for Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki girl(s):

1) Leone (Strong, excitable, and fun; she's like Naruto in many ways. Plus, the fox and the lioness is an interesting way to look at their relationship. Plus, like their paring too.)

2) Akame (A girl who's cold in battle, loves meat as much as Naruto loves ramen, and can be one over with sweets like Naruto can be with a hundred bowls of ramen.)

3) Sheele (Okay, I just don't think her death was fair since she was first to die in the series. Naruto can save and form a romantic relationship with her. Maybe even beat that dog and crazy bitch into the ground. Damn, she was NUTS! Just throwing this out there, death isn't justice, not in her pov of it anyway.)

4) Najenda (She is very beautiful, and Naruto can easily give her eye and arm back to her thanks to his Rikudou Sennin abilities. Though if you asked me, she's sexy with her eyepatch.)

5) Esdeath (I'm not gonna lie, not a big fan of hers because of her way of thinking, but DAMN! She is hot! Plus, Naruto can change her, even if it will take a really good kick to the head.)

These are just the girls I want in his harem, but you are more then welcome to add at least one or two more. It really doesn't matter to me who you add, as long as these girls are in the harem.

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just giving that writer the idea of what to do. Whoever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do so, but must follow these few simple rules below.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it and to know more; like what his Teigu is like and how it works, what Teigu he has collected while in the Akame ga Kill! World, etc. Also, doesn't matter to me if you use both the manga and anime.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story. So please, make an attempt and try to avoid this stuff on rule 3.**

 **Yes; people say they like stories that are done with the last one, but that's only because they don't give any criticism to them. Trust me people, it's better to give your opinion then to just suck up to something and watch someone ruin their own story.**


End file.
